1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to packaging with an integrated sorbent sachet.
2. Description of Related Art
Sorbents and especially desiccants have been provided to customers as sachets or packets connected as strips or bandoliers for many years. Automated high speed machines and methods for manufacturing such products are relatively well-known and a number of companies offer such products to the trade. Large strips of packets are available with packets numbering up to 10,000 or 15,000 available in a continuous form.
Sachets conventionally absorb moisture, oxygen, odor, or other volatiles from products/product packaging to extend the shelf life and potency of the product, so the packet for the sorbent is usually porous or permeable to moisture, volatiles, odorants, and the like. While a number of materials have been used over the years to provide the combination of strength and porosity or permeability required for the products, non-woven materials, such as those commercially available under the trade name TYVEX® are especially popular. Non-woven's are both strong and porous and automated methods for the manufacture and insertion of packets made from non-woven materials have been developed by a number of competitors in this field.
The strips of packets are conventionally used by separating the packets and inserting a single packet into product packaging. This may be done manually, but in many applications the packets are automatically separated and inserted into the product packaging.
One drawback of using “loose” packets in product packaging is that the packet will inevitably comingle with the product. In some instances, like where the product has its own wrapping, this may be no problem, but in instances where the product is not itself wrapped, for example when the product is a loose granular or powdered product, a user may not think to separate the sorbet packet, inadvertently keeping the packet with the product after removal from the packaging, potentially leading to unintentional consumption, when the granular or powdered product is intended for human consumption. Requiring a user of the product to account for the packet is unacceptable for some product providers, so such providers have conventionally sought after and implemented sorbent solutions different from sachets.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a sorbent sachet product that need not be accounted for by a user.
There also is a need in the art for such a sachet product that is readily manufactured using standard equipment.
There also is a need in the art for an improved method of packaging products in containers having an affixed sachet that will remain in the container after the product in the container is removed.